Silencers usually comprise a housing, which encloses a silencer volume, and at least one inlet pipe and at least one outlet pipe. By way of the inlet pipe and the outlet pipe the silencer can then be fluidically connected to the remaining exhaust system. Apart from this, the silencer can comprise at least one holding element, with which the silencer can be fastened to a holding structure, for example of the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle. In vehicle applications it is usual to install the exhaust system along an underbody of the motor vehicle. Since only comparatively little installation space is available in the underbody region, silencers can be designed comparatively flat, while their housing can then comprise at least one flat wall region, which in the assembled state faces the underbody of the motor vehicle or also a road surface.
To reduce the fuel consumption of the motor vehicle using the silencer it can be practical to reduce the vehicle weight as far as possible. Consequently, there is also a need for the silencer installed in a motor vehicle to be produced as light as possible and consequently with reduced wall thicknesses. In this connection, housings are problematic which, as explained above, have at least one flat wall region. For the smaller the wall thickness of such a flat wall region is, the greater is the tendency to vibration excitation, which can lead to interfering noises during the operation of the silencer and to damages, in particular of mechanical fastening points.